This present invention relates to an improvement in camera supports and more particularly to camera stabilizers.
A steady camera for still pictures or moving pictures [movie camera or video camera] makes for better more professional finished pictures. A camera for still pictures, because of its shutter speed, can be hand-held and still be capable of capturing a good quality picture. For more professional results, tripods are generally used.
Holding a moving camera or video camera by hand to capture moving pictures can typically yield a ‘jittery’ result [for the purpose of all further discussion, such moving pictures will be referred to herein as ‘video’ and the device as ‘video camera’ and includes all types of cameras capable of capturing and presenting moving pictures—it must be understood, however, that the camera stabilizer of the present invention may be used with all types of cameras; still, moving, 35 mm, digital, and the like]. Tripods can be used but, once set up, their use is limited in scope in that once the tripod is set on the ground, it generally stays put and the camera operator swivels the mounted camera up and down and back and forth as needed. Should an event require the camera operator to move about to better capture the moments, the end result of the video will be jittery.
Various, more portable and mobile, camera supports and stabilizers have been crafted to meet the needs of the video camera operator to minimize or completely eliminate the jitter effect when recording moving events and moving with the event to better capture it. Most typically involve some form of adjustable rod attachable to the video camera with some form of support structure[s] mountable onto a camera operator. In many different forms, these generally involve some form of telescoping rod from video camera to the operator at or near the operator's shoulder with another telescoping rod from video camera to the operator at or near the operator's waist or chest thereby forming a triangular support structure well-suited for stabilizing the video camera.
All the prior art camera support devices are either complicated in structure and use; costly to manufacture and, concomitantly, costly to buy; and, in spite of the complexities of the device and high cost, do not offer flexibility of use nor do they provide for greater versatility in use. Most merely support the video camera without according the user more features necessary to produce more professional results. The present invention fills that void.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. provide an advantage for near- and far-sighted users to permit either to easily use either an LCD monitor for viewing or the viewfinder of the video camera;
b. produce an inexpensive camera stabilizer which provides excellent vertical and horizontal support for a video camera;
c. introduce a camera stabilizer which easily assembles and dis-assembles;
d. provide for a camera stabilizer which is easily adjustable and extremely easy to use;
e. provide for a camera stabilizer which is easily attachable to a user;
f. provide a camera stabilizer which facilitates the use of remote control devices and other camera-related components;
g. create a camera stabilizer which assists the camera operator in registering a level plane; and
h. make an easily portable and storable camera stabilizer capable of easy storage and movement from one site to another site.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.